


If you ever want to reconnect. . .

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Series: 21 Days of Ozqrow [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Feels, Siblings, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane
Summary: Day 4 of 21Family is still family.





	If you ever want to reconnect. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who participate! Here's a little family something.

Dear Raven,

You probably thought I was too stupid to write a letter, but surprise. I know this is cheesy as hell and that you'll burn this or something, but I want to apologize for being an asshole to you. I won't pretend I know why you left the team, but I just want you to know that it broke Summer's heart. She and Tai both blamed themselves and would always look to me, as if I would know the why and where.

I'm not asking you to come back, for things to be like the old days. We both know everything is ruined now. I'm not asking to come back to the tribe, either. When I told you how much I hated killing, I meant it. Besides, I've found people worth staying with.

I value family more than a good drink, and I think you out of all people would know that. Your semblance literally lets you come back to your family, the ones you love the most, whenever you want.

Deep inside that stone heart of yours, there's a little bit of gold.

If you ever want to reconnect, you know how to find me. Maybe you can stand being a mom, too.

Qrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Brother -

You're smarter than the idiot you come off as - perhaps you should show that side more. I will not burn this as I am no savage.

I accept your apology, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you why I left. I've buried it too deep within myself to bring back up.

Maybe someday I'll be back - as long as Ozpin is not in the picture.

This war is not one that is meant to be won my those with happiness in mind.

Don't get yourself killed.

Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
